


Amazing Grace

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Mpreg, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 奇异恩典Pairing: All贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 贝吉塔的身体突然出现了异常，他决定要一个人扛下整件事。
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Goku/Vegeta, Cooler/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Goku Black/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg警告。意外怀孕梗。同样基于《龙珠超》漫画单行本第四十二卷，全宇宙力量大会结束后。  
> 本故事背景连接黑空x贝这篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616120

事情突发于海上。  
这么说是不准确的，准确点的说法是……贝吉塔开始觉得不对的时候，他们正在西都附近的海上修炼。  
和孙悟空一起，当然了。地球上存在的生物里，目前旗鼓相当，能够互相影响精进的只有他俩。  
维斯曾经说过，他们应该花更多时间互相对练，随便在哪里，在没有干扰、亦不会干扰到旁人的地方——即是如此，他们照做了。  
双方都暂且没有提升到超级赛亚人的状态，就这样做反应的基础练习。只是这样而已……只是这样练习的时候，贝吉塔突然脱力。  
悟空的角度，是看见他突然失去意识，直接摔进海里。  
——毫无先兆。

贝吉塔醒来时，最先看到的是布尔玛的脸。  
有点奇怪，他是早就知道布尔玛作为人类青春易逝，然而到这一刻，才陡然意识到她的眼角已有细纹，竭尽心力保养的皮肤也变得粗糙、松弛了很多。他第一次见到她时，她还是个狼狈又骄傲的女人。非常粗鲁无礼……但没有关系，他喜欢骄傲的东西。  
——要有自己的尊严。  
他一睁眼，就看见布尔玛的脸在他的上方。他眨了眨眼，她的眼泪就掉下来了，砸在他的脸上。  
“我不知道发生了什么事，贝吉塔……”为什么要哭？她的态度令赛亚人疑惑了。是我受伤太重吗？不，我明明躲过去了，卡卡罗特的拳脚根本没有碰到我的身体。  
难道是他真的得了什么病吗？贝吉塔想，近来他确实像得了什么奇怪的病，身体很沉重，提升气的时候，感觉没有力量大会的时候那么轻松。他并没有疏于修炼，也许真的是健康方面出了什么问题……  
话说回来，有什么是赛亚人会得的病？难道也是卡卡罗特得过的那种病毒性的心脏病？没有关系，特效药已经做出来了——  
贝吉塔忆起这种病是会传染的，他本能地推开了布尔玛。  
“你不要靠近我！”他的态度，一如既往，有些粗暴。但这一次，布尔玛完全没有防备，她的身体轻得像纸片。这是他深爱的、深爱的家人，是头一个给了他一个家的人。她被他轻轻一碰就向后飞去，幸好，卡卡罗特在近旁，他帮忙接住了布尔玛的身体。  
“贝吉塔！”卡卡罗特看起来不太高兴，很难想象这家伙也会露出这样的表情。  
这个下级战士的儿子，通常都像小孩子一样，即使肉身死亡都没让他露出此刻这种烦恼愁苦的面容。  
赛亚人一直能年轻到80岁，他在卡卡罗特身上是真的看到过这样的可能。可是怎么了，他从天空掉下海里，被捞起来躺在这里，卡卡罗特怎么好像一下子老了许多岁的模样？  
“我到底睡了多久？”贝吉塔喃喃着，从床上弹起来，他看着自己推开过布尔玛的这双手。  
“至多二十分钟。不过这也很久了，贝吉塔……被扎马斯打伤时你都没有昏倒这么久的。”卡卡罗特说。  
跟扎马斯那场战斗可不是什么好回忆。贝吉塔晃了晃脑袋：“说实话，我有没有得什么……”  
“没有，贝吉塔，已经初步检查过了，你的身体很健康。”布尔玛说。  
赛亚人松了一口气。他很健康，那必定就是过度疲劳的问题。他总是没日没夜地修炼，从未有一日松懈，也许他该休息一两天，吃饱喝足，补充睡眠。  
不，放一两天的假也太浪费了。他还是宁愿花费一两天训练来特兰克斯和悟天。这本身也是种休息，又不耽误战术技巧方面的修炼。小孩子力量方面虽然不行，思维却刁钻难测，以他们作为对手，往往有意想不到的收获。  
“既然没有事就最好了。”贝吉塔点了点头，他已经拿定主意，等一下就去检查重力室的设备，然后再去游戏室里抓特兰克斯。  
“只是……只是你要考虑，不能再这样辛苦地修炼……就……就当是为了你自己……”布尔玛的声音愈发地小下去了。  
她是怎么了？她从来不是这么婆婆妈妈的女人。她现在的态度，完全不似对着一个随时能把自己捏碎的怪物，她从不这么小心翼翼地说话，尤其是对着他。他毕竟是一个怎么敲打都坏不了的外星人丈夫。  
更诡异的是，当布尔玛小心翼翼地这样说话时，同为修炼狂的卡卡罗特居然还帮腔她：“对嘛贝吉塔！你可要保重身体呀！”  
他的口气还是理直气壮、令人讨厌，不过……总觉得有哪里不对，总好像是哪里产生了变化。  
——对哦，卡卡罗特今天的态度是不是，过分柔软了？他的口气像是做错了什么事，所以，一定还是他，一定是卡卡罗特偷偷修炼了特别的招式，在刚才的对练里试验了。  
“有话直说。”贝吉塔习惯性地皱紧了眉头。只是被击败是吗？只是又一次惨败？不，他可不是随便打两下就奄奄一息的弱鸡，经不起这点打击。  
在他的床前，悟空扶着布尔玛，两人明显露出慌张表情，飞快地对看了一眼。  
“爸爸！”随着一声清脆的呼唤，特兰克斯从他们当中挤了进来。这个小豆丁，大人们并不知道他是什么时候溜进来的，总之他就是溜了进来。  
“爸爸，妈妈说你要有小宝宝啦！”他快活地叫嚷着。  
贝吉塔松了一口气。他的眉头略略舒展开了，紧绷的肩膀也松懈下来。  
是第三个孩子。一个好消息。他是一颗破碎星球的王子，王室的血统、民族的血脉，不可以在他这里彻底断绝。孩子当然是越多越好，只是又要辛苦布尔玛了。作为普通的人类，她已经上了点年纪，孕育孩子只会越来越艰难。  
“是这样啊……布尔玛，你是希望我在家里待得久一些？我会回重力室修炼的，在孩子生出来以前我都不会再离开西都。”贝吉塔说。  
承诺得如此之快，连他自己都不确定是不是想尽快摆脱眼前这种窒息气氛的缘故。  
“不，贝吉塔，我不是……我没有怀孕……”布尔玛摇着头。她摇头的幅度有点骇人，贝吉塔确定自己还没见她这么失措过。  
唔……事情还是不大对。  
在这尴尬时刻，特兰克斯终于挤到床前，双手放在贝吉塔的一条腿上。  
太亲密了，让人不习惯。不过眼下还是尽快了解，恢复正常吧。这样想着的贝吉塔，没有推开孩子的意思，他僵坐在床上，发问道：“那谁解释一下，到底怎么了？”

悟空和布尔玛，仍然结结巴巴。  
倒是特兰克斯抱着他的腿，天真无邪地，大声开口了。  
“爸爸，是这样的！妈妈刚才跟悟空叔叔说，是爸爸你的肚子里有了个小宝宝了！”  
他说。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

他听过这个传说……为了保证血脉延续，贝吉塔行星王室中无论男女，都具备生育的能力。  
据说必要条件是利用发情期。  
每当月圆之夜……  
——才不是！  
贝吉塔清楚，自己的发情期跟月亮根本没什么关系。他考察过各种可能，日食、月亮、潮汐……没有哪一项因素是确定的。没有一项明确的诱因拖拽着他爱上布尔玛或者卡卡罗特。这个女人和这个男人，都是他生命中的偶然，是经历了千难万险，是他跨越了星河才能够遇见。他不介意同他们孕育小孩。  
“是我怀孕的话，那一定是卡卡罗特的孩子。”他这样说，就坐在那里，在床上。温暖的毯子搭在他腿上，他没什么可等待的，也没脆弱到不能接受现实，马上拿毯子把自己裹起来。  
他抬起手，直接指着孙悟空的脸，态度昂然，十分坦荡。  
“哈？！”卡卡罗特整个人都垮了一下，他乱糟糟翘着的头发，最高处清清楚楚地矮下去了几吋。  
“力量大会之后，我只有同你在一起吧？布尔玛还在喂布拉诶，我又没有随便选人的习惯。最近几个月，跟你，每天都在一起。”贝吉塔说。  
他已可算是绝对镇定了，他的脸色惨白，但也就仅此而已了。这事没什么大不了，生育是王室的义务，在他之前，一定也有生下过孩子的赛亚王子。这个过程可能不会好受，可他不会是第一个，也许也不会是最后一个了。  
是卡卡罗特的孩子……一定会是一个纯粹的、强大的赛亚婴儿。贝吉塔惨白着一张脸，缓缓放下手，按在自己目前尚且一片平坦的小腹上。  
未来一段时间，这里可能会变得很奇怪……不过不要紧，布尔玛能做到，我也可以。他想。  
而且这真的是卡卡罗特的孩子，他想着。  
在他的对面，他两个孩子的母亲布尔玛，抬起一只手捂住了自己的眼睛：“……虽然会发生这件事我一、点、都、不、意、外……但还是需要有人给我解释一下！”  
她的声音陡然抬高了，带着点受足了刺激的智慧生物难免的神经质。她用尖锐得能够划开玻璃的声音高叫着：“孙君！你马上给我解释一下！！！”  
贝吉塔感到趴在床沿上的特兰克斯不由自主地抖了一下，他伸手按住了儿子的肩膀。  
悟空罕见地满脸忧愁，他挠了挠头：“我要解释什么啊布尔玛……”  
布尔玛的两只手都缓缓握成了拳头：“关于你，对我的贝吉塔……关于这个小宝宝！你打算怎么办！”  
“我不知道呀！”悟空缩了缩。  
贝吉塔注意到这个素来英勇无畏的男人向后方退开了一小步。  
他听见悟空的声音，有点委屈，又似很无辜，毫无遮拦地嚷着：“我怎么知道，我根本不知道这是怎么来的小宝宝！因为那种事情……那种事情我们都不止跟一个人做过呀！为什么贝吉塔，他会有我的小宝宝？”  
——啊。  
是的，不止是他。他也有过一些别的对象……即使不是在发情期，即使对方是他厌憎的生物，他也有过不得不交出身体的境遇。  
过去他还不够强，失败总像粘稠的黑水一样附着在他的身上，渗透在他的骨髓里。为了甩掉它，一次一次，他宁可死！  
不过，现在的情况不一样了。布尔玛没可能骗他，他将要为一个赛亚人生下孩子了。在这个孩子平安以前，他会保住性命，保证小心，绝不会死。  
“卡卡罗特……”贝吉塔拿开了放在特兰克斯肩头的手，他轻声道，“这个只能是你的小宝宝。”  
“贝吉塔！是不是有什么搞错了？”悟空露出小孩子才有的吃惊表情，“这怎么可能呢？在未来的时候，扎马斯也同你做过了，你的肚子里也没有长出小宝宝呀！”  
布尔玛的脸上露出了震惊的表情，她一把揪住悟空的练功服：“快告诉我，在未来发生了什么事！你、贝吉塔……你们……我怎么从来没听你们说起过？！”  
——还是不要努力同他们解释了，这本来就是王室的秘密，连他自己都不甚了解。  
贝吉塔闭上了眼睛。  
他慢慢躺下去，攥住毯子，把它拉过头顶。  
“好吵……我觉得我现在想要睡一会儿了。你们都出去。”他喃喃道。

睡觉当然是托辞，是拖延时间的诡计。  
他只给了他们半个钟头的时间犹豫。他与他的地球岁月，也只需要这么点时间就可以告别完毕。  
他没有搜刮很多，临走也没有毁灭这颗行星。这是他爱过的另一个故乡，到时机恰当，他还会回来这个地方。  
到时候，他会带着他的赛亚人孩子——好吧，怎么说这些困扰都不该是布尔玛的，他不希望因为这件事再给她添任何麻烦，他也不希望她知道任何自己战败的细节。  
布里夫博士为他重修的重力室原本就是基础设施完备的一架宇宙飞船，等所有人都退出卧室后，贝吉塔立刻爬起来溜了进去，检查过食物与燃料，便直接将它发动升空。

飞船启动的轰响显然惊动了所有人，布尔玛试图联络他，在他刚刚飞出大气层、无线电通讯尚未断绝的最后几秒内。  
“没有人责怪你呀，贝吉塔！”她大哭了起来。这让他更难受了。  
不是因为这个，他在心里说。他这样离开，不是因为自责。  
“我要先去做完我该做的事。”贝吉塔说，“我会回来的……”  
废话太多，根本是没有必要的承诺。是从何时开始，他越来越柔软，越来越像“他们”，越来越婆婆妈妈了？  
“布尔玛，照顾好特兰克斯和布拉！”他一边厌恶着自己，一边无法不做下空虚的承诺。即使不想再叫出那个男人的名字，这一刻急于逃走，也顾不上那么多：“你们就在地球上等我回来，卡卡罗特会保护好地球的。”  
“贝吉塔，我觉得你应该跟卡卡罗特谈谈，我想他是真的不——”距离太远了，无线电就在这一刻模糊中断了。量子通信能耗太大，他要去的目的地，暂时不知需要多少能量才能抵达，在此之前，还是俭省为宜。  
有了充足能源后他会联系地球报平安的，不过眼下最好不要给他们机会追上来。他不想听道歉，特别是卡卡罗特的道歉。他都没半点意外，他根本不生气。  
根！本！不！生！气！  
……真有够婆婆妈妈的。贝吉塔因为这混乱的、疲惫的、大起大落的一天满心愤恨，直到他在床上躺下，都怒不可遏，忍不住咬着自己的嘴唇。  
他本该同卡卡罗特乘着海浪修炼一整天，只有彼此，不知疲倦。  
混蛋。他不要再想名叫卡卡罗特那个男人。  
不过眼下，除却卡卡罗特，还有谁能守护脆弱的地球不受黑暗帝王弗利萨的伤害和觊觎呢？  
弗利萨……那个死而复生的怪物，那宇宙的灾星……现在我正是要去找他，贝吉塔想道，大约要飞18天，我才能抵达他最近基地。我最好保持状态，有足够体力。  
他躺在床上，把各种医疗检测的设备一一接在自己的身体上。检查的结果一目了然，没有反转，孩子已经开始发育了，他的身体数据不可遏止地一直下跌，状态大幅下降。  
等见到弗利萨，他得习惯同这孩子一道并肩作战。

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不能算是替卡卡罗特辩解，不过原著里他确实就是搞不太清楚小宝宝是怎么来的，还以为布尔玛肚子变大是吃多了。贝吉塔对他这方面到底能多天真，还是不够了解……


	3. Chapter 3

弗利萨79号行星基地是半年前刚刚加固的。  
招募布罗利父子失败后，弗利萨大人表示可能会经常去地球，有必要在稍近的坐标上建立一处吞吐量较大的军港。在此前的一连串的大败中，弗利萨军拥有的79号行星只是一度荒废，设施并未损坏，距离地球只有18个飞船日的它自然成为军港首选。  
修了半年，投入使用半个月，而它核心设施的大门被人轰开只用了半秒。  
滚烫的厚合金板凹陷变形，轰响着穿过通道，砸在还未能及时出闸的飞行舱上。这就像是打泡泡珠般的效果，整条通道内加满能量的球形战斗舱连续爆破，开始燃烧。  
自动灭火闸紧急弹开了，喷出阻燃气体。烈火、浓雾、滚滚烟气当中，一个瘦小的身影大摇大摆地走了进来。  
在中心控制室的数百面监控屏幕上，同时出现了那个男人的脸孔，告警此起彼伏，一线救援人员和士兵们自觉末日已至，恨不得抱头痛哭。  
——是贝吉塔！被毁灭的贝吉塔行星的正统继承人，贝吉塔四世王子！  
贝吉塔只是依着属于贝吉塔的步速不紧不慢向前走。  
“他来了！他来了！”栈桥上成片的鬼哭狼嚎。  
“我早就知道他一定回来复仇的！”一个生着紫色触须脸的战斗员从燃烧的球形舱室内爬出来，他的触须上犹带着火星。那一定是很疼的，这个家伙嗥叫着，失去了理智，以自杀式的无畏，将自己变作一枚“紫薯色炸弹”，一拳飙向来人。  
贝吉塔懒洋洋地抬起两根手指，就挡住了紫薯色的拳头。  
“弗利萨在哪儿？”赛亚人王子眯起眼睛，几乎要用皱起的眉头强行拼凑起“不耐烦”三个字。  
他挥了挥手指，紫色战斗员没有借助舞空术就飞得很远。尽管燃烧爆炸的轰鸣震天彻地，大家还是能够轻易分辨出这家伙拍在基地绝缘墙壁上的声响。  
真的就好像打飞一只细小的昆虫。这个名叫贝吉塔的怪物，已经不再是他们熟识的那个矮小年幼、拖着一条细长尾巴的赛亚男孩了……他的气几近于无、难以捉摸，他的能力已经接近于神！  
“贝、贝吉塔大人……请、请饶了我们！”离他较近的人当中，有一些不由自主地跪下了。  
“切！”贝吉塔撇了撇嘴，“不敢说是吗？那我让他自己来迎接我好了！”  
一瞬间，他提升了气。从他的容色上看，毫无疑问，这还并不是他的全力。基地内数以千计的探测器在同一时间感知到了异常数值，开始忠实地履行测算职能。然而，刹那之间，数值就远远越过它们承载的上限，晶片瘫痪，几千片硅化屏同时崩碎……声音如此清澈、细小、脆弱，在爆炸的衬托下，这只是千片雪花同时落地的声响罢了。  
与此同时，在基地的内里，在巢穴的深处。一双赤红色的眼睛豁然瞪大了。  
以完全体形态示人的那个苍白色的恶魔，勾起他深紫色的嘴角，喃喃念出了——那个久违的名号。  
“……贝吉塔。”

贝吉塔跟在悬浮的贝利布露身后，走进建造着巨型水晶穹顶和超高大王座的豪华房间。  
虽然设施相当浮夸，但是也没有像过去那样，采用颜色艳丽的装饰。经历过两次死亡和复活之后的，某个暴君显然更趋于实用主义和安全性。虽然没有看到端倪，但贝吉塔很怀疑此地一定已经装配了适合黑暗谱系逃生的特殊系统。  
——他肯定是不愿意再回去的……那个开满鲜花的地狱。这就是弗利萨的弱点，和贝吉塔的筹码。  
“我是肯定不愿意再回去那个有小天使和小熊每天跳舞的地狱里的。”在他的面前，几层楼高的亮银色宝座转过半周，弗利萨高坐其上，抢先一步，迎着不速之客开口，“所以贝吉塔，不如大家坦率点亮出底牌来吧！告诉我，你今天来我这里，到底是想要什么？”  
啊，就喜欢这样子，大家开门见山地交道，如此甚好。贝吉塔礼貌地向贝利布露点了点头表示感激，然后，直即向上飞去。  
他在弗利萨的座位近旁，选了一个设计上较平坦的空处落脚。  
“你不如猜猜看。在我打死你之前我准你猜三次。”在这第七宇宙公认的毁灭灾星面前，他光速换脸，态度恶劣，十分狂妄地说道。  
贝利布露叹了口气，掉头飞了出去。  
走时且不忘记拍了一把侍奉在王座旁的基可诺。“如果不想成为两个互相怨恨的人的出气筒就跟我走。”她笑眯眯地说着，把绿色的科学官拖走了。  
用50万战力都轰不开的安全滑门合上了，这对互相怨恨的人被留在星空的沉默盛景下面，一臂之遥，脸对着脸。  
估算过在贝吉塔开始突袭之前成功变身黄金形态的可能性之后，弗利萨向后仰去，自暴自弃地半躺在他的王座上头：“事到如今还有兴致跟我玩猜心游戏吗，亲爱的贝吉塔君？我想不出什么样的歪风能把你刮来我这里，承蒙——您大驾光临——话说回来你难道是终于想好了要重新加入我……”  
“猜错一次。”贝吉塔冷冰冰地打断他道，“你还有两次机会。”  
弗利萨发出他根本不需要的吸气声，做作夸张，竭尽表演之能：“哎呀呀呀，贝吉塔先生！这可真是令人恐惧的说话呀！知道吗，压迫感方面你作为一个学徒相当出色……若我没猜错，恐怕是你们繁殖混血儿的那颗贫瘠小行星又遇到了非得联手才能解决的麻烦了吧——”  
“又错了。”贝吉塔叹了口气，抬起戴着洁净手套的右手，掌心已经对准了弗利萨的脸，“想想那些鲜花，弗利萨，想想你欠我什么。你记性够好的话，就不用回去挂在树梢上看花了。”  
“我欠你什么？喂，贝吉塔，我真正欠你的都是你不想要的，财富、地位、权力，我随时可以送你一颗行星随便你挑！我怎么知道你今天来又有什么发疯的点子！自从你见到那个叫做孙悟空的臭猴子，就没有一天有过正常的脑子！你到底想要什么我怎么猜得到？！”  
弗利萨的口中发出了纠结愤恨的低吼，他在坚硬的合金板上无谓地敲打，每一下都能刻印下他拳头的轮廓。  
这真是极度有趣的风景，贝吉塔想，可惜只有我看见。可惜被他带去的灾祸毁灭了的星球上那些生灵都已经没有机会看见。  
这一时的感念让他略略舒展开眉头。贝吉塔微微一笑，道：“这回猜对了。”  
“什么？”比之让弗利萨愤怒和恐惧还要更为罕见的事情发生了，他成功地让弗利萨面露出无法掩饰的惊诧。  
“我说你猜对了！”贝吉塔干咳了一声，轻声道，“我来是问你要那些的——就是那些。”  
“哪……哪些？”  
“当然是财富！我要我应得的，我听你摆布二十多年，夺取了无数财富，你必须把我的那份还给我。还有，我要你送我一颗足够富饶的星球，这你曾经亲口承诺过。”赛亚人说。

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宇宙的永恒命题之一：讨薪。


	4. Chapter 4

“想要什么？”  
那是很久以前的事了，他说出这句话时，他们正面对着闪烁的星图。  
那时多么寂静啊……星图以外，宽敞的指挥室内光线幽暗。几乎看不到什么东西，也几乎听不见什么声音。  
贝吉塔压抑的呼吸声几不可闻，很有可能，他根本是小心翼翼、吞咽着呼吸。  
彼时他瘫软在王座上，作为一个品质独特的玩具。行星破碎了，赛亚人已快将要灭绝，他是无冕又无权的王子，亦是弗利萨大人怀中任凭玩赏的藏品。  
弗利萨记得自己等不及回答，便抓住赛亚男孩的下巴，逼迫他转过脸来。他真小，身体很细小，肌肉还算纤薄，一张小小的、苍白的脸仍未脱去小孩子的稚气。赛亚人的成人期非常漫长，据说他们会一直成长到八十岁，才会开始衰退、改变模样。  
贝吉塔不出声。空落落的恐惧和灼烧般的疼痛让他长时间说不出一句完整的话来。他的大腿绷得很紧，他要很紧张才能牵紧自己的心神，不至于堕入混茫。他柔软的皮肉在弗利萨的“硬壳”上磨得泛红，过多的交合让脆弱的肠子撕裂，无声地渗出鲜血。  
血和为了减轻痛苦、自愿分泌出的汁液混杂在一起，它们渗入了正在逐渐老化的鳞片之下。弗利萨的皮层上沾满了贝吉塔的味道。很浓郁，是赛亚人的味道。  
“回答！向我许愿吧贝吉塔！你想要什么我都可以满足你……我很满意你的服务，所以，想要什么就尽管说。”弗利萨说。  
这样吩咐的时候，势必要舒舒服服地用力向上顶动，贝吉塔的眉头皱起，阖紧的牙关开始松动。他苦闷地发出低哼声，然而始终沉默，不言不语。  
“唔……啊……啊……”这是他唯一发出过的声音了。  
他有清澈明朗的声线，有年轻的、无忧无虑的脸。可惜是属于赛亚人的，可惜是属于一个流亡者的。离开了弗利萨军队的庇护，贝吉塔四世将会承载全宇宙对于赛亚人种族的仇恨，会有无数亡家之人来找他报仇。他们当中的绝大多数，当然不是贝吉塔的对手……但贝吉塔此时的战斗力根本无法应付那全部。  
“要财富，还是更多的权力？”就是那一刻，弗利萨确曾在这个无家可归的赛亚人耳边如念咒般低语，“即使你向我许愿一颗足够富饶的星球，我也可以赏赐给你。你想要什么，我的小贝吉塔？”  
贝吉塔低下头。  
他没有看向群星，而是在不能自主的晃动中，盯住自己的身体。赤裸的、苍白的、还没有彻底长成的身体。  
“赛亚人……星球……”他喃喃着，眼睛里湿漉漉的。  
弗利萨停下来，沉吟一般：“说起来基纽特战队前几天报告说在遥远的边境行星上发现过其他流亡的赛亚人，据说有一个数十人的分队呢！”  
“他们……在……在哪个星球？”贝吉塔的眼睛里一霎时亮了起来。  
没有即时给出答句的人换成了弗利萨。在短暂的停顿过后，贝吉塔的手指扣住了宝座的边缘，他开始尝试着取悦，用他温暖的小身体摩擦起弗利萨附着着革质细鳞的胸膛和腿。他的动作很生涩，但已足够努力了。他生涩地努力着，不顾及那些疼痛的细小的伤口，更多的血瞬即渗出，温暖了他们的连接处。  
“啊，既然是基纽回报的，应该已经随着整个星球一道死掉了吧。基纽说都是些柔弱的反叛者，他们只花了一天就征服了那个行星。”  
他知道这是相当恶劣的话，不过他等的就是这一刻，是这个无处可去的赛亚人极度绝望，骤然松懈的一刹那。他在贝吉塔紧绷的身体卸掉力量的同时发起进攻，狂风暴雨一般的撞击完全称得上是蹂躏和酷刑。  
像要杀死他一样地使用他，而不是为了要繁殖的。他没想过这个小小的贝吉塔的、远不够强的身体，有一天可变得强大非凡，有一天会用于孕育繁衍。  
他的情报不够，他是失败在太过自大了。

时隔多年他们又一起面对着整张星图。  
贝吉塔亲自检查着资料，仔仔细细核对资源数据。另一侧的控制屏上，正显示着天文数字的转账信息，源源不绝转入贝吉塔四世名下的，不是虚无缥缈的货币和信用点数，而是实实在在的贵重矿石、合金、能源工厂。  
弗利萨看着赛亚人宛如职业军需官一样沉稳算计的表情，忍不住开口道：“这个样子真是一点都不可爱。”  
“哦，承蒙夸奖。”贝吉塔说着，十分满意地在选定的星球资料上录入了自己的名字，系统毫无感情，完全不顾及弗利萨的颜面，在确认之后，就开始自动完成转让手续。  
弗利萨瞥了一眼坐标，插言道：“这一颗有点偏荒啊，物种也非常原始。确定要它吗？其实有很多设施已经很完备的，前几天拿下的一颗，出现过高等文明，王室宫殿都没有损坏——”  
“这一颗有珍稀能源矿产，更何况森林的样貌很像卡卡罗特家的那座山。”贝吉塔打断他道，“盖房子的事就不用您操心了，弗利萨大人！我只是要麻烦你现在就下达一道命令，让你的军队远离这个区域。”  
“哦呀哦呀，他们要是不小心迷航靠近的话我也没有办法呀，毕竟都是没有受过集中训练的雇佣兵呢。”弗利萨嘟哝道。  
“有盗贼靠近我会统统消灭。”贝吉塔道，“我让你提醒他们，只是仅存的好心罢了。”  
他将手覆在星图上，“抚摸”着自己刚刚抢到手的星球……一丝微笑出现在他的脸上，他的声音低沉下去，饱含着弗利萨从来都不熟悉的温柔。  
“就命名为‘新贝吉塔行星’吧。”他说。  
“……倒是毫不意外。”弗利萨点了点头。他窝在在贝吉塔的斜后方，悄无声息地缓慢提升着死亡之气，将之凝聚在右手的指尖。他犹在耐心地等待着贝吉塔完全卸下防备的瞬间。  
“倘若我是你的话就不会这样做！”贝吉塔说。他扭头瞪了弗利萨一眼——也是这时，他的气瞬息暴涨又迅即消失，算是威胁，“你知道我随时都能让你再回到地狱去。”  
弗利萨的脸色变了。紫黑色的烟气蔓延在他的双颊，他的双眼圆睁，赤红色的瞳仁抖动着，赫然流露出失措的模样来了。  
“等等……贝、贝吉塔君，你的身上，为什么有两个赛亚人的气？”显然地，他差点咬到自己的舌头。  
“哦，那个啊，感觉到强大了吗？另一个是我儿子的气，贝吉塔五世，他会继承我的名字和星球！”贝吉塔一派坦然地双手抱臂，抬高了头。  
他仿佛完全看不到弗利萨惊慌地打量自己身体的目光，只是昂扬得意地宣布道：“他是我和卡卡罗特的儿子！未来宇宙最强的赛亚人！”

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弗利萨跟赛亚人的故事不管从哪个角度看都还是很有宿命感的。不过——龙珠Z第78集那段强要小王子的情节真的……惹人乱想啊！！


	5. Chapter 5

这颗星球确实荒凉。  
贝吉塔躺在山中洞穴里，听着遥远的雷鸣声，忍不住胡乱想到，自己可能真的会在这荒凉又原始的地方慢慢老去。  
一切都按计划安排好了，利用地球上带来的物资，他为自己建造了舒适的住处。此地目前还是雨季，是闷热的夏天。按照弗利萨那里得来的数据，这片大陆之后还会迎来刮着冷风的秋天和白雪皑皑的冬季，到时候他可能需要迁去更南的地方小住。  
贝吉塔并不特别了解自己的生理，赛亚人也确实比地球人更难孕育，怀孕的周期要长三倍还多。他还有很漫长的时间要等待下去。慢慢地……分他的生命给孩子，慢慢地忍受身体变化、力量消失的痛苦。  
他仰面躺在尽量收拾得温暖的床上，双手轻轻覆在小腹的位置，同时强迫自己闭着眼睛、以图谋一场充足的睡眠。这个身体很有用，决不可以再伤害它。贝吉塔知道他的孤独会伴随着这个孩子的到来彻底消失。  
他将会得到一个强大的弟子、继任者，以及志同道合的同伴。  
原本他以为卡卡罗特是同伴……  
算了。卡卡罗特看谁都是同伴。他可不想在卡卡罗特那里被归为“同伴”。  
当成“贝吉塔王”的话勉强可以忍。  
……等孩子长大一些，他会教会他经营这个星球，他们一定能够把这里改造成赛亚人东山再起的资本和基地。  
如今也只能一切向前，想想这些令人振奋的事情……  
朦胧的倦意终于爬上来，逐渐填满了贝吉塔因为思虑过多而波涛汹涌的脑海。他松懈下来，几分钟，然后就被不寻常的雷鸣惊醒了。  
新的声音是不自然的，连大地都有所回应，瑟瑟发抖。这更像是巨大的飞船降落时的震动。虽然距离很远。  
贝吉塔熟悉这种飞船，和这种震动。这是弗利萨一族的旗舰才拥有的特殊规模！  
——难道弗利萨反悔了？  
贝吉塔猛地睁开眼睛。  
他敏锐的直觉拖拽着衰疲的身体，从床上弹起。他一瞬间就做好了战斗的准备。  
弗利萨很可能会反悔。他本来就是反复无常的暴君。想当年，他已经完全弹压住赛亚人的反抗，仍然摧毁了整颗行星。  
如果他现在进来，就会发现我的气已经远没有见他的那天强了……贝吉塔想。下意识地，他按住了自己的肚子。  
隔着薄薄的皮肉，那里只是有些变硬了，还没有任何变形的征兆。有资料说，这个阶段，孩子死掉的概率很大。  
贝吉塔犹豫着是要冲出去快攻取胜，还是隐藏好自己的气，等入侵者的第一波搜索过去再图后计。  
这点犹豫是致命的！因为只是数秒之间，整座岩石山就被巨大的机械臂撕成了数瓣——  
贝吉塔在倾盆大雨般的尘埃落石中一跃而起，舞空术使他悬停空中。  
他的本意是要寻找一个突围逃亡的安全方向。在他达成目的之前，即有数十根灵活又强硬的机械触手纠缠过来。  
它们不需要攫住他的身体，它们以压倒性的数量，直接罗织成网，将他扑顶倾没了。

再度看见光亮的同时，贝吉塔认出了弗利萨的长兄古拉的脸。  
但是又有些不同，古拉的脸孔泛着金属的光泽，当他抬起头颅，关节连接处发出嘶嘶的低鸣，这是液压轴承启动的声音。贝吉塔一眼就看到了他肩颈相接处露出的管线。  
这不是古拉本人……这是一个“古拉模样”的机器人。贝吉塔沉吟着，不抱希望地挣扎了一下。  
沉重的磁力金属扣环将他固定在一处位置较高的手术台上，他的战斗服被剥掉了，四肢被迫尽可能地大张着，凄惨地摆出任人宰割的模样。  
直接挣脱的可能性不大，他的肚子现在是不设防的。一些电极连接在他的腹部，在四周呈现弧面的若干量子屏上，能清晰地看到还未完全长成形态的赛亚人胚胎的造影。  
“古拉……？”贝吉塔试探性地叫了这个名字，一个测试。  
“嘿，小猴子，好久不见。你还是那么没礼貌，对我不用敬语。”机械人发出“非常古拉”的拟声。然而噼噼剥剥的能量干扰暴露了这不是它的“声音”，这全是倚靠存储的数据拿捏成型。  
“你想从我这里得到什么？”贝吉塔开门见山地打断了他——也许是“它”，“我拥有的一切你都有了，资源、星球！据我所知，你的名下至少有256颗星球！”  
站在他面前的机械人发出了“嗒、嗒、嗒”的声音。贝吉塔勉力分辨……声音是从这个金属大玩意闪烁着死亡红光的左眼内发出来的，这个发现让贝吉塔光裸的臂腿都浮起了寒栗。  
“256个对我来说全无意义的世界。托那个叫‘孙悟空’的男人的福，我的肉体被太阳消灭了，只剩下右半颗头颅。从此我无法享受自己名下的财产，这些世界再也不能让我感觉到欢愉了。”古拉用嘶嘶啦啦的声音说道，“一切都是因为你们赛亚人，小猴子，因为那个逃到地球上活下来的‘孙悟空’！”  
贝吉塔在这个机械人看不到的角度飞快地翻了个白眼。“我同意一切都怪他。”他喃喃道。  
不能坐以待毙。而且这样赤身露体地躺着死可够难看的。贝吉塔打定主意，立刻抬高了声音，开始争取自己的筹码：“古拉——大人，那您到我的星球上来，把我这样——置放，又是有什么打算？”  
“你？不……你不是我复仇的对象。消灭赛亚人也不是我的使命。我复仇的对象是‘孙悟空’，我想要他承受地狱般的无尽痛苦，即使是那样也不能抵偿他对我做下的事！”古拉说。  
尽管只是机器，贝吉塔仍然听到了对方牙齿摩擦的声响。充满恨意，而且，挟带着摩擦坚硬金属才会有的刺耳锐鸣。古拉的机械手捏紧了拳头，他的赛亚俘虏一度惶恐这一拳会击打在自己宝贵的身体上。  
如今他可不能挨揍……他不想受伤。  
“那跟我有什么关系？”他问。  
“你？我那愚蠢的弟弟豢养的宠物猴子？”古拉道，“跟你没什么关系，但，我要你肚子里的胚胎！我的弟弟传信给我，他告诉我那是‘孙悟空’的儿子！”  
“我会把它完整地取出来，养育成熟，我会教养他就像弗利萨教养驯服你——”古拉说话的音量调高了，他显然情愿给这番残酷的陈词赋予更多的能量。  
“我要这个赛亚婴儿做我的养子，成为我的奴隶！当他足够强大，我会派他出征，毁灭行星，还有——”  
这邪恶的黑暗生物借助他的机械义体宣布说：“我会派他去地球杀掉他的父亲‘孙悟空’。”

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弗利萨的大哥古拉的故事见龙珠Z剧场版第5部《最强对最强》以及第6部《一百亿能量的战士们》。  
> 这里写到的古拉是介于机械古拉和黄金机械古拉之间，即还没有达到“神的领域”，不及黄金弗利萨。解释这个是想说明在本文背景下，他肯定干不过超级赛亚人BLUE状态下的卡卡罗特和贝吉塔，但是贝吉塔此时的状态不佳，离他见过弗利萨又经过了一段时日，他已经没有去打劫弗利萨时那么强了。


	6. Chapter 6

三条机械触手闪烁着锐利的银色光芒，就在贝吉塔的眼前，它们的末梢延伸组合出细长灵活的钢爪，每一根都备有锋利的刀刃，耀武扬威一般，吱吱旋转着。  
赛亚人冷汗淋漓，他很清楚，如果这些东西进入他的身体，它们会把血管神经切断，会直接把孩子拽出来！而他自己，他会死……  
古拉的红眼嗒嗒闪烁着：“还有什么话要对孙悟空说？我会完整录下来，将来复仇之日，再放给他欣赏。”  
是的，古拉没打算留他一命。  
“等等！如果我死了，没有人能确保这个孩子能顺利活下来！赛亚人王族的样本所剩无几，你需要我做一个生物备份！”贝吉塔大声嚷道。  
蓄势待发的钢爪停止了转动。  
那个承载着“古拉”的机械体模拟出了诡异的轻笑声：“你的尸体也可以作为生物备份。”  
“我会效忠你！”贝吉塔嘶叫道，“我会做你的奴隶！我会向效忠弗利萨那样——想想，你会拥有两个最强大的赛亚人为你征服行星！想想看！弗利萨拥有488颗星球而你只能得到他的半数！我和我的儿子能够帮助你赢过他！你可以统治他！你可以试试！”  
“你以为我会忘了你是怎么背叛我弟弟的吗？赛亚猴子……你提醒了我，让我想起你到底是怎样’效忠’我弟弟的。”古拉说。  
那个——几乎已经陷入慌乱的、满身热汗的赛亚人突然镇静下来了。在明亮的触手和钢爪面前，他停止了挣扎和颤抖。他已经惨白的脸上浮现出一丝狡黠奇异的微笑。“哦，你不知道。”他轻声道。  
机械义眼精确无误地摄入了这个微笑，在高速芯片迅捷的运算过后，古拉开了口：“你有一次机会表现给我。”  
机械体的声音在发抖。明明只是电子模拟出的声音，却精准无误地传达了古拉剩下的半个脑子里“兴奋到发抖”的状态。  
贝吉塔有些微后悔，他并不想有这种体验。但眼下也没有更好的办法，他需要尽快安全地挣脱束缚。然后一瞬间提升气——然后他要瞬间抵至超级赛亚人BLUE，对准一个要害位置，作全力一击。  
他判断古拉的主控核心就在他这嗒嗒闪烁的左侧红色义眼后面，一面连接他仅剩的脑子，一面控制这个义体。他需要一击即中，打坏这只左眼。  
“放开我，我会服侍您的，古拉大人。”贝吉塔微笑道，“您有足够强大，您已非是凡人，根本不用担心我会耍什么花招……很快您会明白为什么弗利萨大人那么疼爱我，以至于答允送赠给我整颗星球……”  
古拉心动了。他上钩了。即使他只剩下几片脑子，他也难逃好奇！贝吉塔听见固定他的手术台底座下，可能是一直蔓延到飞船控制核心的位置，咔咔作响，机械振动分离。是古拉在控制它们，他很可能会解除一部分的束缚，让赛亚人能够开始表演……没关系，只要解开一点点……  
就在这时，他听见爆炸的轰响。墙壁崩碎，热浪幕天席地，冲进这片区域。古拉被这热浪卷没，他锃亮的金属壳顿现红绣。  
是宇宙锈病炸弹！只针对特定的金属物质施展攻击！  
古拉的机械喉咙发出尖啸，他闪避着，逐渐锈蚀，像如枯萎的老树，逐渐失去控制，摔倒在地。  
一个苍白身影出现在裂开金属厚壁缺口处。  
是弗利萨！他满脸怒气，连强壮的尾巴都因着忿恨，正兀自紧绷抽搐。  
“啊，啊，贝吉塔君。”他发出咬牙切齿的声音，“所以只要不是我，你都是可以接受的吗？”

古拉已经陷入系统混乱暂时不能动弹，贝吉塔仍然躺在原处。  
只不过他面对的操盘者，换成了古拉的弟弟，他的故主。  
苍白色的最终形态弗利萨坐在古拉的宝座上，缓缓绕着被绑缚在手术台上的贝吉塔绕过半周。  
“不如来说说’另一个孙悟空’的事。”他怒气冲冲，连言语都像尖刀一样，直射向贝吉塔的身体，“我有收到过情报，你甚至用这副身体引诱过神！”  
他说的是黑悟空……贝吉塔叹了口气：“只是打输了一架。在战场上赢的一方怎样折磨俘虏都可以理解。再说那个叫扎马斯的算不得什么神，他只是个恶棍。”  
“但你方才又公然引诱我的哥哥！”弗利萨忿忿道。  
伴随着他的怒气，他的肉尾很恨敲打在地板上，隔着空心的地板，轰然作响。  
他是不是疯了，贝吉塔满心疑惑地想，以他的能力怎可能弄不清我是在拖延自救？“可是若不是你把我的坐标泄露给他，你的这位哥哥也不可能偷袭我成功。”他喃喃说。  
弗利萨宛如根本听不见他的话语一般，愈发愤怒、咆哮如雷：“你还跟那个叫孙悟空的男人有了这个孩子！”  
贝吉塔怔了怔，他沉下声音：“这你早就知道，现在才来大惊小怪？”  
弗利萨咆哮道：“这件事真是荒诞，你竟然爱上了孙悟空！你是怎么了，应该跟我一道统治宇宙的耀眼的你，爱上了一只流亡地球的赛亚猴子！”  
贝吉塔愣住了，他张了张嘴，却说不出话。  
弗利萨道：“赛亚人王室无论男女都可以怀孕生育，唯一的前提是自主发情，有充分的激素环境！你献给孙悟空是一个足够热情的身体，所以你的肚子里才会有了这个小东西！”  
啊，原来是这样……微笑重新浮现在贝吉塔的嘴角，这一次是因为完全了然才现出的释然的微笑。  
“因为我……爱……卡卡罗特……”贝吉塔微笑着，小心翼翼地念着那个名字，“……卡卡罗特……”  
“我与古拉早已约定好，他留下孙悟空的儿子，然后把你还给我！是他先出尔反尔！我们各有各的复仇计划，是他先打破了这个约定！”  
弗利萨说着，高高挥动他苍白的手指。仿佛听懂了这个指令，那些机械触手陡然惊醒，又昂起它们的末梢，开始吱吱转动了。  
它们已经贴近了贝吉塔被迫张开的双腿之间。  
“你想做什么！”贝吉塔紧张起来，“让这些鬼东西滚开！不要靠近我！”  
“切掉你身上这颗肿瘤，然后带你回去接受惩罚。”弗利萨冷酷地宣布道。  
“不不不不——！！！”贝吉塔尖叫起来。在这个瞬间，他浑身的气一时暴涨，他的身体散发出水晶一样的明亮光彩。尽管被磁能所制，极难取胜，他还是拼尽全力，将自己瞬间提升到了BLUE的状态！  
“啧啧，贝吉塔君，你应该知道束缚你的这种设备是可以吸收能量的，你又何必浪费力气呢？”弗利萨冷笑道。  
贝吉塔没有回答，他的全部心力和能量，显然都用来维持超级赛亚人BLUE的状态了。即使是这样，他也无法从手术台上挣脱出来。  
只是——这并不是贝吉塔的计划！他根本不是要从那里直接挣脱出来！  
空间扭曲的一刹那，所有人都能感觉到咽喉似被一只大手猛然扼住又放松。  
当扭曲的空间恢复正常后，弗利萨便看到，整个宇宙间他最讨厌的那个生物——那个赛亚人，已经运用学自亚德拉特星人的瞬间移动能力，现身在这遥远的星河彼端，这艘巨型的金属旗舰飞船之中。  
就在他们的面前！  
他正是孙悟空！

“贝吉塔！”孙悟空的两根手指还未从额头放下，他已注意到了躺在手术台上的贝吉塔。  
“卡卡罗特！超级赛亚人BLUE！打他！”贝吉塔冲他吼道。  
此时此地，他终于耗尽了剩余的力气，他的头发瞬间退去了耀眼的冰蓝，转回漆黑。他的双眼，也在这一刻安心地阖上了  
他陷入了一场悠长平静的睡眠。

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以私设就是赛亚人王室虽然无论男女都可以怀孕，但必须要与对象有真爱才能怀上孩子。


	7. Chapter 7

又一次的，贝吉塔在雷鸣中醒来。  
只一霎时他就恢复了知觉。然而他的身体非常沉重，皮肤表面黏着着许多汗水，滑腻闷热。他发觉自己是躺在一个滚烫的睡袋里……  
一个有手有脚、手手脚脚都缠在他身上的八爪鱼般的睡袋……有很多毛，贴在脸上的是大把粗粝的发梢。  
……等等！  
贝吉塔瞪开眼睛，就看到硬戳戳的几丛黑毛，这是他熟悉的；此时鼻子嗅到的气味显然也是最熟悉的——卡卡罗特的味道。  
卡卡罗特像睡袋那样张开手脚包裹着他的身体，脸贴着他的脸，犹在呼呼大睡。他大张的嘴巴里喷出的热气糊了贝吉塔满脸。  
贝吉塔动了动手指摸了一把，卡卡罗特缠在他腰肌的大腿显然是光溜溜的，腿间有什么硬邦邦地顶着他的肚子，且属于常规操作，一般同睡都会有的。他自己被卡卡罗特的双腿夹缠住的腰腹，也是光溜溜的……腿间往往会回应的那样东西，也有些半硬不软，微微抬头。  
所以根本都是卡卡罗特的错！  
贝吉塔没有犹豫，立刻发力，将身上这个人踹飞了出去。  
在贝吉塔选择的新贝吉塔行星一隅，电闪雷鸣的雨季凌晨，一个赛亚人被另一个赛亚人扔出窗外，光溜溜一头栽在山间洞壁的青苔上。  
贝吉塔翻身坐起，看着他的床。他忽然意识到，这个床按说已经被古拉砸碎了。这个胶囊小屋也早该被粉碎了。  
环顾四周，屋舍更宽敞，设施跟地球上布尔玛家中他所熟悉的一模一样。不对……这就是他在地球上的卧房，然而外面传来的自然界的声音，又根本是他悉心布置的新家园。  
一套崭新的战斗服，折叠齐整，端端正正放在床边。手套、靴子、橡皮防护服一应俱全。款式看得出是布尔玛改良过的那种。  
“布尔玛……”贝吉塔拿起一只手套打量，喃喃自语，念出这个名字。  
窗户外面，一颗黑发乱翘的脑袋缓缓浮现升起：“我听见你叫布尔玛？”  
——“滚。”  
“她跟特兰克斯刚刚回去啦。”孙悟空双手扶着窗台，小心翼翼地偷瞥室内。  
——“啥？！”  
贝吉塔露出惊诧表情：“他们怎么来的，又怎么回去？”  
“我用瞬间移动接他们过来，现在悟饭他们还在这颗星球四处旅行，布尔玛与特兰克斯要照顾胶囊公司的事就先回去地球了。”悟空的螃蟹头沿着窗台起起伏伏，“让我进屋吧，贝吉塔！我还没穿上衣服哪……”  
他至少诚心申请了。而且既然孙悟饭他们都在，被他们看见自己老爸一丝不挂总不是啥好事情。贝吉塔叹了口气：“进来，衣服穿好了再滚出去！”

卡卡罗特绕到小屋大门，居然大摇大摆地推门走了进来。他的昂扬模样，一点都看不出有未着寸缕的尴尬，甚至他那个又硬又烫的玩意，就还是得意洋洋地维持着形状。  
“你真下流，就不能不要对着我乱发情吗？”贝吉塔拽过毯子披在身上，急忙别过头去，以免卡卡罗特的“那个”像蓄势待发的炮筒一样，毫无顾忌地正对住他的脸。  
“可是你一直很喜欢的！在精神时间屋里你也很喜欢我这样抱着你睡。”卡卡罗特很委屈地说道，“我没有想要惹你生气呀，贝吉塔！真没想到你会躲得这么远……”  
“是你先表现出我有孩子很麻烦的样子……算了，我不想跟你争辩这事。”贝吉塔感觉自己的身体渐渐变冷了。被卡卡罗特抱着是很暖和的，他不得不承认这一点。  
卡卡罗特又热又强，像太阳一样。  
但有一点不好，他的爱也像太阳一样，给所有人平均分配。作为他的同伴，他不可能得到更多。他也不想成为任何人斤斤计较的伴侣或怨偶，去要求更多。  
他是贝吉塔行星的王子，他以暂时散失力量为代价的生育行为，只能是为了种族存续。  
他不需要因为孩子或情欲，沉溺在太阳的怀抱里。  
主意打定，贝吉塔开口道：“卡卡罗特，如果你认为我埋怨你，认为我是躲避你们才来到这座黎明中的行星，那你就想错了。”  
“啊，我晓得啊，贝吉塔，布尔玛已经骂过我了。”另一个赛亚人抬起两只手挡在自己身前，他是胆大包天，毫无顾忌地走近了。他来到贝吉塔的床前，直勾勾蹲下，揪住了毯子的边沿，“对不起啦，贝吉塔，不要生我的气啦……实际上，布尔玛不光是骂过我，她已经揍过我了。她还让特兰克斯来揍我。”  
“你俩谁打赢了？”贝吉塔脱口而出。他停顿了一下，扯起理智的旗帜，改口道，“布尔玛说什么了？”  
“布尔玛说，在这个宇宙中，她最爱的两个男人是你和我，所以她很生气你被我弄得很受伤！”孙悟空说。  
“……是我的问题，不关别人的事。”贝吉塔感到自己的脸颊微微发烫，这是他无法掩盖的生理反应，他抬起一只手，搓了搓脸。  
“可是，我爱你，也爱布尔玛，我也不想你们有一点点难过！”孙悟空大声道，“听到你有我的宝宝，我有宇——宙那么开心。但是我一点都搞不明白，为什么经过那么多事才有了这个宝宝？为什么是我？——我不敢相信是我有这么好运，我怕这不是真的……贝吉塔！我宁愿你能有更多的宝宝，你有几百个宝宝我就更开心！我会教他们修炼，就像龟仙人老师当年教我和库林……”  
贝吉塔甩开毯子，一把捏住他的腮帮：“快闭嘴吧！你还想让我一直生孩子是吗？”  
被捏住了腮帮的赛亚人卡卡罗特依旧十分勉强地发出嘟噜嘟噜的说话声：“我喜欢你呀，贝吉塔！你一定要相信我！”  
这真是最糟糕的表白了，贝吉塔仿佛被烫了指头一样抽开了手。

他坐在床沿，光裸的脚趾触及地板，有一点点凉。悟空贴近过来，伸手握住了他的脚……是鬼使神差，贝吉塔没有再把他踹开。  
悟空抱住他的腿脚，近而把头发乱蓬蓬的脑袋靠在贝吉塔的大腿上：“我在维斯那里打听到你去抢劫了弗利萨。维斯说弗利萨一定不会放过你，要我尽快找到你。”  
“我找弗利萨只是拿走我应得的。”贝吉塔说。  
“我一直在寻找你的气，我不眠不休地找你，你的气有时出现，但又太弱了，我知道是你不想让我找到你。”悟空说。  
“弗利萨和古拉怎样了？”贝吉塔问。他的手指抬起，又慢慢放下，终于停留在悟空头顶的乱毛丛中。  
“啊，短时间应该都没办法到处跑干坏事了。”悟空无忧无虑地仰起头，一脸邀功的表情。  
贝吉塔点了点头。他的手指屈起来，拂过悟空的发梢。他沉默了几秒钟，又吸了一口气，用沉静的、非常稳定的声音吐出这样的话语：“我想要重建贝吉塔行星，并不是一时负气的行为。”  
“啊！”悟空嚷了起来，“果然！布尔玛也是这么说的！她说你好歹是个王子诶，应该有自己的王国。所以她说大家都应该帮我们做这个！”  
“啊？”因为过分惊讶，贝吉塔一把揪紧了悟空的头毛。  
“噫呀痛痛痛——！”悟空一边捂着脑袋，一边继续大声说着他们的计划，“布尔玛来看过了，她觉得这颗星球物产真的很丰富！她说下次要带机器工人过来盖更大的房子，还要建造一个巨大的通信中心，向全宇宙发布信息，帮我们招募散落在各个星球的赛亚人！”  
他很兴奋地大声叫嚷着，张开双臂，环住了贝吉塔的腰。他是真的很开心，显然是切切实实想过了，要在这里开始他们新的冒险。  
改造行星、建立秩序、寻找遗民、重建家园！——都是比他们曾经经历过的任何冒险旅程都要更漫长、艰难、复杂的事情。这些事他会同贝吉塔和他们的孩子一道做下去，他们的同伴们也会来帮忙，不离不弃。  
在悟空很兴奋地不停说话的同时，贝吉塔却一直都没有再发出声音。  
等另一个赛亚人充分意识到他的安静，时间已经过去了很久。悟空抬头看时，纵然是他也能立刻注意到贝吉塔发红的眼圈。  
“怎么啦，贝吉塔！”他像犯了错误的小孩，慌忙把这个人搂得更紧了。这是没必要的，这里会瞬间移动的只有他。贝吉塔没办法从他的怀里凭空消失的。他这么害怕，委实是没有必要啦。  
“只是忽然想到还有很多事要做，原本我想得太简单、太天真了。”贝吉塔轻声说。  
“那我们可以一起做吗？那些事——”悟空的脑袋讨好地在他的肚子上乱蹭，头发刮搔着皮肤，让他觉得一阵热痒。  
“贝吉塔，让我留下来，我想跟你一起啦！”悟空嚷道。  
外面的雷声静止下来了。已经是这个星球的黎明时分，下过雨的森林传来树叶和泥土的清香。第一缕阳光已经射入了小屋近旁的洞口。  
贝吉塔察觉到卡卡罗特的脸颊正贴在他孕育着生命的部位，隔着薄薄的皮肉，两个赛亚生命显然正在打招呼。  
很奇异的感觉——那个孩子，好像是第一次自己动了。  
这感觉让贝吉塔勾起了嘴角。他轻轻发笑，动了动嘴唇。  
“那我可要好好地考虑一下。”他微笑着说。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我女神布尔玛好歹是让小悟空睡在两腿之间的交情，最后还是需要她出手，才能拯救宇宙和赛亚男孩子们。


End file.
